The TARDIS Diary
by Vortex5000
Summary: Clara is given a diary by The Doctor containing entries from his previous companions. She drops it and begins to read it in the wrong order.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyhting to do with Doctor Who**

**Prologue**

"Whats that?" Clara stared a the pile of junk on the floor.

"Now that," The Doctor said joining her "Is The Pond's stuff."

"Who?" she asked

"They traveled with me a while ago." The Doctor replied. He picked up a book. It was titled 'The TARDIS Diary' . "This is yours now. It's a diary people who traveled with me kept." Clara grabbed it. Then she dropped it and all the pages flew everywhere.

"Wonderful." Clara said.

"We'll have to pick it up. Hundreds of years are in these pages." The Doctor told her. They began to pick the pages up.

Soon Clara began to get interested in what she was picking up and stopped. She began to read...


	2. Sarah Jane Smith: My Day in The TARDIS

Sarah Jane Smith: My Day in The TARDIS

Dear Diary,

We were in flight for all of today as The Doctor failed to get us back to Earth. It's interesting to look at what we do when we're not on a planet. I usually just stay in The Console room between trips but it was nice.

I read some Agatha Christie in the Library and made lunch in the kitchen (The Doctor's cooking isn't for me.). I wanted to have a swim but the pool leaked again so I had to leave it for another day.

We landed (I think) on the planet Crozik, on the wrong side of the galaxy, just before we went to bed. Or rather I went to bed. The Doctor seems to be awake forever. The only time I've seen him sleep was when we first met.

Anyway, I'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out what's on Crozik.


	3. Amy Pond: Scottish Silurians

**Amy Pond: Scottish Silurians**

Dear Diary,

We some how ended up in Scotland today and went caving. I think Rory might have made The Doctor bring us here. I'm glad he did though as the morning was brilliant, but the afternoon...

We went caving and a rockfall separated me with the guys. They set off trying to find me and ran into some Silurians. Actually The Doctor said it might be Eocenes or something but there still Silurians to me.

Well the rockfall had woken them up and they were trapped underground in the caves. They helped The Doctor and Rory find me but the heat ray they used caused another rockfall and trapped them. Oh and The Doctor said something about an assassination attempt on the leader on The Silurian Leader.

When we got back to The TARDIS we got in an argument: The boys against me. All because I ate all the picnic in the three hours it took for me to be rescued! Maybe I was a bit greedy but they overreacted.

I sadly never got to meet any Silurians/Eocenes/Homo Reptillia/Whatever. It's a shame I quite like them. I wonder if they had scottish accents. I'll go and ask The Doctor.


	4. Ace: Why do I need to Keep a Diary?

**Ace: Why do I need to Keep a Diary?**

I'm not going to say Dear Diary it's pointless.

The Professor persuaded me tow write here. I'm not sure what I'm meant to put. He said it was 'tradition'for people who traveled with him to keep a diary like this. It's hard to imagine Mel and whoever else it was keeping a diary. I mean could he really have persuaded them all to do it and what about the person who started it all? Whoever they were probably chose to keep a diary but why did the next person have to continue it?

It's pointless.


	5. The Doctor Reminisces

**The Doctor Reminisces**

The Doctor looked over Clara's shoulder. She was still reading.

"Hi" he said.

Clara finally looked up about a second later. "Sorry" she said. She stood up, holding the bundle of pages. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" The Doctor replied.

"Who wrote that?" she showed him the paper.

"That was Ace. Lovely girl, I traveled with her back in the day..."The Doctor continued talking for a while about Ace. "...and then she fell in the slime pit." The Doctor burst into laughter. Clara stood up and walked away with the book.

When The Doctor finally stopped laughing he stood up.

"Clara where did you go?"

**Next week:**

**Sold! with Martha Jones**

**and**

**Quiz Night with Zoe Heriot**


	6. Martha Jones: Sold!

**Martha Jones: Sold!**

Dear Diary,

Today we went all around the Market on Ballax 12 just because The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver was sold by a Krillitane trader. It went all around the place. I guess a lot of people thought they could make a profit on it. I was so tired at the end The Doctor offered to take me to the lush green fields of Clom but I said no.

The first time I met The Doctor the it was crushed to smithereens and he just replaced it. He said that he couldn't 'let it fall into the wrong hands.' In the end a Graske dropped it down a drain and he still had to get it. I think it was more disgusting than the Manhattan Sewers. Who would steal a screwdriver from a drain anyway? I wouldn't imagine anyone doing that let alone a master villain.


	7. Zoe Heriot: Quiz Night

**Zoe Heriot: Quiz Night**

Dear Diary,

The Doctor programmed The TARDIS automatically so we had a quiet night. I'd corrected him on the coordinates for Earth and he demanded a contest. He gave Jamie a book on stellar positions. I won easily. The Doctor thinks he knows better but I know one better. Jamie said he needed to count up the scores but I counted and I'm sure I won.

The only ones The Doctor got right were about the constellation of Kasterborous(that was easy). I looked at it through a telescope when I was a kid. I scored 47 and he scored about 22. I can't belive it was that easy.

**Has The Doctor really been defeated by Zoe? Read the next chapter to find out. **

**Next week:**

**Quiz Night, Part II with Jamie McCrimmon **

**and**

**Too much or Nothing at All with Rose Tyler**


	8. Jamie McCrimmon: Quiz Night, Part 2

**Jamie McCrimmon: Quiz Night, Part 2**

Dear Diary,

I was looking at The Diary earlier and saw that Zoe has said that she won the quiz thing we had. She thinks she scored 40 something but she's wrong. She only scored 29 while The Doctor scored 36. I can't believe even she would make that mistake. I think the scores were weirdly explained in the book but I can't deny the facts.

Speaking of which, I didn't really enjoy being Quiz Master or whatever it was. I was hoping for a nice night in but they argued and I was stuck with them correcting each other for hours on end. Why did they have to do it? And if they did why do I have to ask the questions? It was really annoying.

Afterwards I was so tired I went to bed straight away instead of going to The Library like I planned.

I don't see why they have they have to prove there smarter than each other. Anyway I'm going to catch up on some sleep after that fight with the Mondas Hoard.

**I don't have time to write the other chapter I said I was going to do (Rose Tyler: Too Much or Nothing at All) but please still review as I want to know what you think.**


	9. Rose Tyler: Too Much or Nothing at All

**Rose Tyler: Too Much or Nothing at All**

Dear Diary,

we landed on Jastius Minor today. According to The Doctor we were aiming for Jastius Major which was only one planet away. Given our track record it was quite good. In fear of ending up somewhere completely different we decided to take a shuttle bus to the other planet.

When trying to buy the tickets The Doctor said something rude in Jastian (the language they speak on Jastius Minor.) but was actually saying thank you or something in Jastic (The language speak on Jastius Major and the language he was talking in.) Apparently The Jastians are too thick for The TARDIS to translate Jastian and Jastic into English.

It's amazing how The Doctor can be fluent in one language but clueless in the language on the twin planet. And what makes it worse is that he says he's been to Jastius Major dozens of times. Overall he either knows too much or nothing at all about a planet.

Anyway back to the story:

We were put in a prison cell and I saw a grill leading to the ventilation shaft while The Doctor tried to open the door with the sonic screwdriver. I mean come on, notice something! Well to be fair you can't know anything.


	10. Crawnox!

**We're back with Clara and The Doc as a pentalogy begins.**

**Crawnox!**

SLAM! The doors of The TARDIS locked and The Doctor desperatelyworked at the controls.

"What on earth was that thing?" Clara asked.

"Crawnox." The Doctor replied. "Really annoying things. Partially temporal..." He pulled a lever. Nothing happened. "Temporal enough to stop The TARDIS in it's tracks." The Doctor wandered off to the library. He needed to search up this enemy he hadn't run into in ages.

Clara picked up The TARDIS Diary. She flicked through the pages. "Crawnox" she muttered until at last "Crawnox!"

**A pentalogy is like a trilogy only with 5 (in this case chapters) instead of 3. **

**Next Chapter:**

**The Crawnox: How I killed them all with Leela**


End file.
